Nudge plus Green equals ugh!
by MockingjayFlying
Summary: Hey avian-americans! This is a funny little story of how Nudge ends up with green hair. Yep! You guessed it! Iggy and Gazzy! But what happens when Max finds out? Duh Duh Duuuuuhhh! Well just read and see! review review review! Please! :


Hey people of earth! Nudge here! And I am soooooooo not happy right now! NOT AT ALL!

I am PISSED at Iggy and Gazzy! So pissed that...i could squish a lady bug! Wait! No, I couldn't do that! They're soooo cute and small and...red and polka dotty! ZOMG! You know what else is cute? Kittens! I mean look at theiw wittle faces! I wanted one but Max said that- wait. Getting off topic! Sorry... Anyways here is what happened:

Flash back:

It was like 8 in the morning when Max woke me up.

"Hey sweetie! Up an' atem! Another new day!" she exclaimed.

I drew my covers up higher and put a pillow on top of my head hoping to block out Max and her morning preppiness! Which for the record I am but not in the morning... "mhmhmhmnn" I mumbled. And she pulled me out of my bed, forcing me to stand up in a blink of an eye.

Not knowing what I was doing she pulled me- or dragged me was more like it- to the kitchen where Fang, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel were eating breakfast. WIDE AWAKE.

"Morning guys." she told them as she put into a chair and handed me a plate then sat.

"Morning." they chorused.

I smelled the eggs, Bacon and toast but didn't care. I dropped my head onto the table and tried to get back to sleep.

I heard snickering around me and a few chuckles but that was soooo called for so I didn't give a...never mind. Then Iggy spoke up. "Hey Nudge, You know I just heard that Coco Chanel just let out her new line yesterday."

I shot up like a lightning bolt.

"ZOMG! Iggy why the heck didn't you tell me yesterday? What's the theme? Is it chic? I need to see it! And-" I stopped dead in my tracks to see Iggy lauging his head off.

I sent him a death glare which was sooo wasted. "Not. Cool. Iggy." I said. Which made him crack up even more and Gazzy along with him. Boys. Ugh.

"Okay, okay. Cool it guys." said Max. Ahhh. My savior.

"Okay. But-Oh my God! Did you hear about the new Jimmy Choo flip flops that come in Zebra print?" Iggy taunted

"ZEBRA PRINT! WHERE?" I screamed but not realizing that had been a prank. Just then, Gazzy and him burst out laughing with a mouthful of juice that landed on my brand new, bright fusia pink, Coco Chanel spaghetti strap, pajama top.

"GAZZY!" I immediately jumped up and got a cloth to dab at it. "This is a one of a kind, Paris made, Coco Chanel classic!" I screamed.

"Hey don't blame me! It was Iggy's fault! HE made me laugh!" Gazzy yelled at me crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, so blame the blind guy why don'tcha?" Iggy retorted.

And Iggy, the Gasman, and me all got into a huge argument that lasted 4 like 10 minutes until max shouted.. "ENOUGH! Look guys! Just stop! It was both of you! Gazzy and Iggy! Apoligize to Nudge! And after go clean her top SPOTLESS!"

Did I already mention that Max was my savior? I did? Oh..well she is!

Iggy and Gazzy looked flabbergasted! (haha funny word) and I was smirking at them like crazy which made them even more mad.

"Why? It wasn't my fault Max!" whined Iggy. (so not his thing.)  
"Do it or else you and Gazzy are both grounded for the whole week!" she shouted.

Go Max! Go max! M-A-X Max!

"Ugh! Fine! We'll do it." Yelled Gazzy. And they got up and left the table grumbling to themselves and I smiled.

"Thanx Max." I said as I shoveled a forkful of eggs in my mouth.

"No problem sweetie."

*****************************  
After breakfast, I decided to take a shower because I smelled like bacon bits, eggs and orange juice. (Ewwwwwwwww!) Anyways I went into my bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower.

I turned on the hot water and grabbed my apple-rasberry body wash with wakening beads. I washed my self and then took my kiwi-strawberry shampoo not knowing what was really in it.

I slathered it ALL OVER my beautiful, long hair and then conditioned it with my pineapple splash. I loooooove smelling like fruit!

Anyways, when I came out, I wrapped myself in my Bruno Mars towel (My future husband!) And went to the mirror like I always do.

BIG MISTAKE.

"!" I was screaming my head off! My hair! My beautiful, long, curly, dark brown hair was now straight and GREEN! I hate that color!

I fastened my towel around myself securley, slipped on my fuzzy slippers and went to Max room covering my catastrophe hair.

"Max!" I yelled as I ran into her room. "Look at my hair!" I took of my hair towel.

Not knowing the whole flock was there...

"ahhahahaahahahaha! YES!" screamed Iggy and Gazzy as they high fived eachother laughing like crazy. I will never know how Iggy can do that by the by!

"Oh my God Nudge!" gasped Angel.

Max's eyes were bulging out of their sockets.

Fang was the same except he kinda smiled which is sooo like him!

"What the Hell did you all do to Nudge's hair!" she yelled.

"Just a little PEROXIDE!" yelled Iggy.

"PEROXIDE! LENTHAL PEROXIDE!" Angel and me screamed. We looked at eachother.

Okay, so I'm not much of a science-bio-math WHATVER! I don't do science. So over the years we know what some of the crud the Gazzy and Iggy use for bombs are.

Like Lenthal Peroxide. Which stains ANYTHING and EVERYTHING that it touches for at least a freaking month! One whole month my hair is gonna be like this!

Well I couldn't handle it.

"YOU USED LENTHAL PEROXIDE? LENTHAL PEROXIDE IN MY HAIR! ARE YOU FREAKING INSANE! I CAN'T WEAR HATS FOR A WHOLE FREAKING MONTH! " I totally freaked!

Hats were soooo last season! Knits are in now!

"Calme down Nudge. I will deal with THEM later now you have to just go back and change." said max.

I turned to Gazzy and gave him a glare and left the room. In my room, I put on an orange-melon aeropostle shirt with a laced cami in showing out top. A white mini skirt with melon leggings, and acceries. Like white studs, flip flops, and yellowy-orangey-melon bangles.

I look A-mazing! (as always!)

But I took a look at my hair and sighed.

Iggy and Gazzy were gonna pay.

Flashback over:

And that's why I'm so angry! Because at this very moment, my hair is still green and getting greener!

Ugh. I hate science...

And the color green…

Ugh. 


End file.
